Alice Academy OC style
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: Ever wondered whether your OC's would be good in Gakuen Alice with no other characters? Well read this. I give credit to Tachibana Higuchi for creating the Academy and I give credit to KrmLuv28 and BlackWolfe. If you want your OC to be in it, go to the Gakuen Alice RP! Forum created by KrmLuv28 and BlackWolfe.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. Hi! This story is adopted from my Gakuen Alice forum with BlackWolfe, Krmluv28 and Nicer. Kenta, Yuna, Killah, Touya, Michiko, and the fire caster aren't mine. I do own Haruka, Murasaki, and Kitsuneme. Happy reading!)

A girl with chocolaty brown hair and big brown eyes looked up from her mountain of paperwork at the boy in front of her. The boy in question had raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kenta." the boy said, nodding politely at the girl.

The girl blushed, obviously embarrassed. She had the typical academy uniform on, but she also had a chocolate stain on her summer uniform shirt. "Hi, I'm Yuna." She slid a piece of paper over the table, and as Kenta bent over to examine it, she rose and staggered off.

As Kenta finished reading the paper, he said "Hi, you're supposed to be my..." He looked up, and realized that he was talking to air. Fortunately, Yuna wasn't that hard to find. "AARRGGHHH!" He saw her on the floor, clutching her knee.

As she rose and dusted herself off, she saw him. "Oh, you! I'm sorry! I forgot that you're my new partner! Keta, was it?" Kenta suppressed a laugh. "Kenta, but you were close." Yuna laughed.

"So, what's your Alice? Mine is making snowflakes." Yuna said, flushing.

Kenta smiled.

"Mine is shadow manipulation. Do you think you could show me your Alice? It sounds awesome!" Kenta replied, grinning.

Yuna sighed. "All right, but as your student council president, I command you to show me yours afterwards." Yuna closed her eyes. The temperature dropped 20 degrees and a soft blue light shone in from the windows. If you breathed, you could see your own breath, although most people were too in awe to breathe.

Yuna's hair glowed white, floating around in the misty breeze, her skirt rippling in the wind.

The snowflakes fell softly, and they were deliciously cold in the summer heat. As Yuna opened her eyes, Kenta noticed that they where slightly tinted blue, but he brushed it off, thinking that it was just the blue light.

As the weather went back to normal, Yuna smiled. "Okay, I showed you my Alice. Your turn to show me."

Kenta stepped on Yuna's shadow and moved his arm to scratch his head. Yuna felt a weird sensation, like she wasn't in control of her body. Her arm went to her head, and her eyes widened.

Kenta stepped off her shadow and asked, "So? What was it like?"

Yuna pondered this, and then answered. "It was like... It was like my body wasn't mine anymore."

Kenta thanked her for her opinion and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go!" The friends ran off to class, talking about school gossip and the Narumi-sensei chronicles, and they arrived at the red brick building used for classes.

They sprinted to the classroom and dashed through the door just when the bell rang. "Kenta? I'm so sorry, but something came up... Can you go in alone?" Yuna apologized, flushing embarrassingly. Kenta nodded, smiling understandingly.

He walked into the classroom, and stopped short. People were floating, people were throwing tables, people were running _really _fast and people were eating bentos.

Unfortunately, Narumi-sensei wasn't there.

That's what Kenta thought, anyway.

Kenta saw a blond man, no, woman, wearing a pink polka dotted pantsuit with a lavender lace pirate hat. _Good god, _he thought. _This can't be Narumi-sensei!_

A boy laughed, and said, "He's a man, if you're wondering." Kenta flushed a deep red, examining the floor as if it were an interesting puzzle.

"Hello class!" He sung, skipping gaily around the room. (Gaily as in happily, mind you.)

"This is our new student!" He grabbed Kenta by the shoulders and pushed him to the front of the class.

"Hi," Kenta said, his face on fire. "I'm Kenta Obata, my Alice is shadow manipulation, pleased to make your acquaintance."

As soon as he finished speaking, a slam echoed throughout the room.

Yuna entered, her eyes were practically slits and she radiated an aggressive aura.

Kenta stared at her, asking questions with his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

Yuna ignored him and went to Narumi-sensei. "Sorry that I'm late, something came up." She said quietly, her hands crossed over her chest.

She sat down at her desk, and Kenta took the one next to her.

"You okay?" He whispered, ignoring the glares of attentive students trying to pay attention. Yuna beamed at him, and replied cheerily."Yup! Ship shape!"

Kenta rolled his eyes, she was such a melodramatic girl, but that was cute on her.

Narumi-sensei made a phone call, and a wimpy looking man with hair in a small ponytail arrived within 40 seconds.

"I trust you to take over the class, Assistant-sensei." Narumi-sensei declared, looking expectantly at the poor man. The man in question looked ready to burst into tears. "B-but, Naru..." He sniveled, hiccuping and crying softly. "Well," Narumi-sensei said, ignoring the sobbing man. "I'm off." Yuna rose and followed the "straight" man out the door.

Kenta, worried for his newfound friend, followed them.

They walked down seemingly endless hallways, turning corner after corner.

Finally, they stopped in front of a small room with a frosted glass door.

Kenta cursed his luck, he knew those doors. They were sound proof, you also couldn't see through them.

He banged his fist on the door, "Damn!" The sound rang out, loud and clear. "What was that?" A strict voice yelled.

Kenta melted into the shadows, invisible to teachers and students.

"Come on Yuna-chan," The now visible Narumi-sensei said. "We'll get you back to class." Yuna nodded, her face ashen and tear-streaked. She looked over her shoulder and caught Kenta's eyes. Brown burned into blue, a million emotions put into a glance.

Kenta watched as she shuffled back down the endless hallways, and he shadow-traveled back to class.

Yuna entered the classroom, her face now clear of tears and grime.

In fact, she was beaming as before. It was as if one personality was an illusion and one was real.

_If only I could know __which one was the real one..._ Kenta thought to himself.

The day proceeded as normal, Yuna running around being happy and quirky, Narumi being... Narumi, and students running wild.

"Okay, who's gonna help clean the blackboard?" Yuna looked around the room for volunteers.

Kenta had been trying to approach Yuna all day, but there were always interruptions. _This was perfect! _He thought to himself. "I'll do it." Yuna beamed. "Awesome!" She said, jumping like a cheerleader. "Anything for you, babe." Kenta drawled, a smirk spreading across his face. Yuna stuttered and turned red.

As class ended and the students slowly filed out, Yuna sighed. "I'm sorry, Kenta, but could you start without me?"

Kenta frowned, this was not the plan. "No," He said. "We still haven't talked about what happened earlier."

Yuna stopped and turned around, "What do you mean?" She asked in a husky voice. The reddening sky made her eyes glow amber in the soft light, stark contrast to her chocolaty swirls of hair

"You know what I'm talking about..." Kenta said threateningly. "Don't play dumb."

A person was watching them from an alleyway in the city.

"Haruka-sama, don't you think it's unwise to let them flail about like fish in the academy? I mean, Kenta was the-" "Quiet," another voice interrupted. "This could be quite interesting." And in that alleyway, light blue eyes glinted with malice, and a smirk slowly spread across Haruka's face.

(Hope you guys liked it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Alice Academy OC Style...

_Yuna stopped and turned around, "What do you mean?" She asked in a husky voice. The reddening sky made her eyes glow amber in the soft light, stark contrast to her chocolaty swirls of hair_

_"You know what I'm talking about..." Kenta said threateningly. "Don't play dumb."_

_A person was watching them from an alleyway in the city._

_"Haruka-sama, don't you think it's unwise to let them flail about like fish in the academy? I mean, Kenta was the-" "Quiet," another voice interrupted. "This could be quite interesting." And in that alleyway, light blue eyes glinted with malice, and a smirk slowly spread across Haruka's face._

* * *

Yuna glared, and in a monotone, countered Kenta's claim. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Kenta snarled. "Don't lie, little girl. It's naughty."

Yuna narrowed her eyes, "Don't be stupid, I don't want to play games with you."

Kenta smirked, and countered cockily."Just because a girl tells me to? Yeah right."

Yuna glared. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, you sexist pig."

She strutted down the hallway, her brown hair whirling in the wind. Unfortunately, due to her klutzy personality, she almost tripped several times.

Kenta jogged up to her, matching her fast pace easily. "That doesn't make me care any less." He said, barely meeting the girl's gaze.

"Argh, go away already! You weren't even hiding! If the teachers weren't such idiots, they would've see-" She staggered, falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"Yuna! Are you okay?" He leaned down next to her, putting out a hand of reassurance. She slapped it away from her, panting heavily. "Go away!" She clutched her head, the pain washing over her like a wave.

Kenta looked down the hall for help, but it was empty. "What's going on?" He asked, his forehead crinkling in concern. A man slinked up to the pained girl, his face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Well, I guess you're the new recruit." The stranger glanced at Yuna, who's body was convulsing with spasms. As if reading Kenta's mind, he added, "I wouldn't worry about her. We'll treat her later."

Kenta growled. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" He screamed, stepping on the man's shadow.

"Cute." The man smirked, snapped his fingers, and the world went dark...

* * *

Kenta awoke, rubbing his eyes and slowly taking in his surroundings. He was in a room that was _not _his, in a bed that was _not_ his, and a beautiful girl looking over him who he wished was his. Wait, what? Kenta shook his head, what was he thinking? That girl was Yuna, a sort of friend.

He was hit with a wave of remembrance, and he took in Yuna's appearance. She looked much better, her shoulder-length dark hair in braids, eyes glittering with concern. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was perfectly fine. But he knew better. As he examined Yuna closely, he realized that a new bruise had formed on her neck, an angry purplish blue color.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, looking into Yuna's brown eyes. "Did he hurt you?" He sat alert in the cot, watching Yuna closely.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuna looked down at Kenta, her eyebrows dancing across her forehead.

"Stop lying! I hate liars! Now, tell me!" Kenta shouted, sitting up even straighter in his seat.

Yuna winced, glanced around the room, and leaned down. "Shush, there are people here. We'll talk about it later." Yuna stood up and exited the room, much to Kenta's annoyance.  
Kenta sat, still fuming at the cryptic answer. He lay down on the comfortable bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Kenta awoke again, feeling rejuvenated and slightly more optimistic. The slight optimism faded when he saw the time, he had slept for only 1 hour.

He had memorized all the discolored spots on the ceiling hours ago. There was nothing to do, but wait for Yuna to come back. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yuna returned.

"Now," Kenta stated, looking at Yuna firmly. "Answer my questions."

Yuna shifted her weight on the mattress, wiping her sweaty hands on the side of the bed. Kenta secretly made a note to stay away from that side in the future.

"What's said in this room, stays in this room." Yuna warned, searching Kenta's gaze for guilt or remorse. She found none. "I promise." Kenta swore, returning her gaze with vigor.

"I should tell you, I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you this." Yuna said, her tone questioning. Kenta realized that it was a question, but not necessarily for him.

He answered her anyway.

"I would find out anyway, because of my Alice."

Yuna looked startled, not expecting him to answer.

She straightened up and said, "How are you so comfy with your Alice?"

Kenta blinked, and then laughed.

"What?" Yuna frowned, looking baffled.

"Sorry, sorry, but of course I feel comfortable! It's my Alice." Kenta looked at her quizzically.

Yuna, looking flustered, replied. "I grew up as one of 6 children, my parents gave me up to the academy when I was 6."

Kenta looked sympathetic. "My parents hid me really well, but one day they didn't come home. Men in black came to my house and took me here."

Yuna looked shocked. "I hope they didn't hurt you!" She said worriedly.

Kenta shook his head. "They did. I refused to go, so they roughed me up a little."

"I'm sorry about your parents. Why would being one with my Alice be a problem?" He asked, confused.

Yuna's face turned completely red, but she kept talking, and didn't move away. "Lets just say, my family wasn't exactly, in a good financial situation. The academy gives you money, if you let someone enroll." she swallowed, "And I guess accidentally freezing water pipes is annoying." She squeezed her eyes tight.

"I'm sorry." Kenta said earnestly.

"Anyway," Yuna said, changing the subject. "I 'serve' the academy by going on dangerous 'missions'."

Kenta clenched his fists, his face red with anger.

"That man is Persona." She continued, oblivious to Kenta's rising anger.

"He can do this." She swept back her long hair to reveal the rest of the bruise.

It was long, surrounding her entire neck in a halo of black and blue.

"Oh my god!" He shouted, his eyes as wide as moons. "So I failed." He said, looking down at his hands. "I made it worse." He looked up at Yuna. "I'm sorry."

Yuna shook her head ferverently. "No, no! You didn't. Actually, you're the only one I can talk too about this."

"You don't understand." Kenta looked down at the floor. "I stepped on his shadow to stop him from touching you. That's when he said I would soon have an arrangement. I asked him what it was and he said to ask you. I told him that I would never let him touch you." He muttered. "All he did was snap and I was out." He looked at her bruise. "I'm sorry."

"Persona might come after you." Yuna warned. "You were very brave to do that, but it has consequences."

Kenta smirked. "I'm not scared of Persona."

Yuna swatted his head. "You should be."

The bickering friends were interrupted by a nurse.

"Visiting hours are over." She said, looking at Yuna apologetically.

"I'll visit later." Yuna whispered in his ear.

She walked out the door, a coy smile on her face.

Kenta rolled his eyes, what was he getting himself into.

Meanwhile, near the academy...

"This is not good. Not good at all." Haruka growled, running through lanes of traffic.

Kitsu put a hand to her shoulder. "Haruka-sama, be cautious. Do you really need to go see Michiko?"

Haruka turned her head, her long brown hair whipping in the wind.  
"Of course." She snarled, looking at Kitsu.

Kitsu sighed, being Haruka's servant and friend was hard...

(A.N. Hope you enjoyed it~)


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_"This is not good. Not good at all." Haruka growled, running through lanes of traffic._

_Kitsu put a hand to her shoulder. "Haruka-sama, be cautious. Do you really need to go see Michiko?"_

_Haruka turned her head, her long brown hair whipping in the wind._  
_"Of course." She snarled, looking at Kitsu._

_Kitsu sighed, being Haruka's servant and friend was hard..._

(A.N. Hi! Okay, I changed a name... But good news! I'm changing it back! Sorry to confuse people, it's just me being spontaneous.)

Kenta waited for an hour, and another hour, and another, and another, and another.

After what seemed like forever, something banged against the window, making a thumping sound.

Kenta sighed, it was probably just a tree branch or something.

The knock rang louder, and this time Kenta knew that it was unnatural.

Kenta jumped. He went over to the window and opened it. "Hello?" He whispered.

A gasp rang from below, and Yuna was on the ground, rubbing her butt because of the impact. She had fallen off the hospital windowsill, a two story fall.

Kenta let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry!" He called. He closed his eyes and appeared in the shadow of the tree under his window. He helped her up.

Yuna brushed off her skirt and looked him up and down. "You know..." she said, wincing as she stood on her leg. "For being in the hospital for 3 days, you look pretty good-"

Kenta smiled. "Thanks."

"But," she continued, looking at Kenta. "You still shouldn't be out of bed."

Kenta shrugged. "I had to make sure you were okay. So, are you?"

Yuna shrugged, mimicking Kenta. "I had to make sure you were okay." She mocked, in a pitch way higher than Kenta's.

Kenta rolled his eyes, seeing this as a sign that she was all right.

Yuna sobered, her face ashen.

Kenta saw a girl, singing quietly. Her voice was beautiful, like the sound of 5 violins playing in harmony.

Kenta looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

She smiled like a drunkard and swayed into him. "Oh nothing..." She poked a finger into his chest and smiled. She plopped down on the ground like a toddler

Kenta picked Yuna up. "That's it. You're coming with me to the hospital." He closed his eyes and they appeared in the hospital. He put her down on the bed next to his.

Yuna pouted. "What're you doin'" She slurred, smiling drunkenly.

Kenta shook his head. "I should be asking you that question."

She yipped loudly, tossing and turning on the bed.

Kenta grabbed the sides of her face. "Yuna. Stop it."

Yuna giggled, hiccuping in the process.

She smirked. "No, you stop it!"

Kenta released her face. "Fine. Whatever."

Yuna protested, her eyes wide.

"No, d-don't give u-up." She slurred her words, just able to make a comprehendible sentence.

Kenta sighed. "Why not?"

"Because," Yuna beamed, her eyes shining. "I'll give you something nice if you keep trying!"

Kenta rolled his eyes. "What will you give me?"

"Guess!" She yelled, way to loud. It was still night time, and the infirmary would probably receive complaints from angry students.

"Fine. Is it a day off from school?" He guessed.

"No, it's this!" She leaned in a pressed her lips to his, eyes half open.

Kenta's eyes widened before pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back, pushing him away hard.

"What the hell?" Kenta exclaimed, catching his fall.

"Y-you, kissed me!" Yuna covered her mouth, her face as red as a strawberry.

"Um, no, I didn't! You kissed me!" Kenta protested, his brows wrinkling.

"Who even are you?" She got up and paced, her mouth in a deep frown.

"Do you remember falling off the window?" Kenta asked.

"Which window? Why'm I here? Who are you?" Yuna struggled to keep up with his rapid questions, her head spinning.

"You don't know who I am?" Kenta asked. He felt sadness wash through him before he completely shut down his emotions. He had let someone in again, even after he promised himself he wouldn't. "Are you sure?"

"Aren't you in my class?" Yuna said unhelpfully.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kenta convinced himself he didn't care either way, but there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him he did. He knew it was right, but he ignored it anyway.

She couldn't answer him. She took in a breath and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out.

"Yuna?" He picked her up and teleported her back outside. He deposited her down in the grass, making sure she had a pulse.

She had a pulse, thank God. She had passed out when she came in contact with phenomenons.

"E-excuse me..." A petite girl said, her face red with embarrassment.

Kenta looked up to see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. "Yes?" He asked, more rudely then he had intended.

The girl winced and stepped forward, looking at the girl in the boy's arms. She bit her lip as she saw clear signs of someone coming off of a pheromone overload.

"What do you want?" Kenta glared at the girl in front of him.

Eglantine turned to him and bit her lip, desperately trying to think of a way to let the boy know she could help.

Kenta raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you just going to stand there all night?"

"Ah," Eglantine murmured, pulling out a small notepad and pen. She thought for a moment before she wrote quickly and showed Kenta her note.

_I can't talk or you might end up like her._

Kenta read the note. He stood up and looked into the girl's eyes. "I'd rather that didn't happen. So, what happened to her?" He pointed to Yuna.

Eglantine wrote furiously for a moment before she showed him a sloppy note.

_I was being careless earlier. I have a pheromone Alice and, you see, when I sing or hum or even talk sometimes, it activates. I think that's what's wrong with her, but it looks like it's wearing away already._

__As if on cue, Yuna twitched, snuggling closer to Kenta.

"Does the Pheromone Alice affect a person's memory?" Kenta asked. He didn't yet dare to hope.

Eglantine shrugged before she turned back to her notepad to write him another message.

_Sometimes, it really depends on how long she heard me. Did she do anything really strange?_

"Yeah." Kenta bent down and rubbed Yuna's arm. "She..." He blushed. "She did a bunch of weird stuff."

Eglantine nodded before she scribbled a quick note to him.

_Then it probably did effect it for a little while, but she'll remember everything when it wears off... Or she ought to at least. It may take a few minutes._

"Will she remember what happened even when she was acting loopy?" Kenta asked.

Eglantine only shrugged in response.

"Thanks." Kenta smiled briefly. "What's your name."

Eglantine smiled, and scribbled another note.

_Eglantine, you?_

"My name is Kenta. This," He pointed to Yuna. "Is Yuna."

Eglantine bowed deeply at him before she straightened with a smile.

Kenta laughed. "Hey, you don't have to be like that."

Eglantine looked at him in confusion.

"Joking like that." Kenta smiled at her. "So, how long have you been here?"

_I just started. No one really knew of my Alice except for me and my parents cause I never talked in front of others, so no one would have to accidentally be under my Alice's influence._

"I just joined too. So, what happened tonight?" Kenta asked.

Eglantine shot him another confused look.

"I should have explained better. What were you doing tonight to cause Yuna to get a taste of your Alice?" Kenta elaborated.

_Singing. I haven't done so in a long time and I thought no one would be out so late, so I decided to do so._

Kenta nodded. "Sorry about that. We've been...stressed lately."

_I might be able to help with that... at least, I can make you feel more relaxed..._

Eglantine gave a slight, nervous smile.

"No offense, but no thanks. I need to bring my A game to deal with this kind of stress." Kenta stated.

Eglantine nodded, a little thankful that she wasn't going to use her Alice.

* * *

Milene sighed, slouching down on the leather couch. This was not her typical scene, she didn't often relax.

Michiko came out of a hallway, carrying a tea tray.

"So, what brings you here, Milene?" She asked, setting the tray on the table.

Milene squirmed, her hands on her lap.

"It's Kenta, he's been caught by the academy." Milene said, wincing slightly as Michiko's mother passed by, adorned in many layers of ruffles and lace.

Michiko sighed, "I supposed so... He'll just have to escape like you did."

Milene smiled, pleased at this thought.

"Bye."

She sprinted out the door, her hair dancing in the midsummer breeze.

(A.N. Yay! Done, finally!)


End file.
